Prom
by anachan1996
Summary: Después de tanto trabajo siempre llega la diversión ahora sigue la fiesta de graduación.


**Prom**

Como siempre al terminar una generación de estudio llega la fiesta de graduación, este año despues de que el pelirrojo y el moreno terminaron de cosechar su primera alma tendria tendría que invitar a una chica para ir al baile, la fiesta comenzaba en la tarde noche, William como siempre un chico frio y callado, simplemente iba a la fiesta por ordenes de su querido "Padre", por otra parte el pelirrojo tendría que ir a fuerzas, no porque su padre lo haya obligado por que el ya habí fallecido si no por ordenes del maldito de su tío, unas semanas antes había muerto despues del ultimo regalo que le compro, esta vez tendria que ir vestido de una forma mas masculina a las veces anteriores, pero claro de su color favorito despues de todo solo en las graduaciones se podían romper las reglas de la academia.

Era la hora para la dichosa fiesta William había llegado unos 5 minutos antes, por lo regular era un chico con puntualidad, vestido con su traje de negro como siempre, pero esta vez su camisa y su corbata eran de diferente color, era de color roja la camisa y la corbata blanca una convinación algo extraña, pero por petición del pelirrojo lo complació, unos minutos despues los Shinigamis comenzaron a entrar algunos con pareja otros completamente solos, el pelirrojo había llegado su traje como siempre extravagante, tanto pantalon como saco y zapatos eran completamente rojos incluso la corbata lo único que se diferenciaba era la camisa que era blanca, entro junto al lado del director, Brendan Sutcliff,- "Maldito viejo"-era lo que la parca carmesí pensaba al tener que estar a su lado, como perro fiel, todos y todas muy guapos y guapas con trajes y vestidos elegantes, que más quisiera el pelirrojo utilizar un hermoso vestido largo y rojo para resaltar su buen físico pero ¡No! Los planes no saldrían como el deseaba si su tio estaba hay como mosca molesta, tendría que invitar a una chica para poder bailar, una vez que entro lo primero que hizo fue buscar al moreno una vez que lo localizo camino a el como un hombre educado.

-¡Hola Will!- saludo muy contento, aunque llevaban tiempo conociendose ahora era apegado a el, no quería despegarse ni un segundo de su amado, aunque en cambio el chico de cabellos negros no le gustaba familiarisar mucho con el de cabellos rojos, sin embargo tan poco le desagradaba su compañía

-Grell-san ¡Buenas noches!- saludo muy formal como solia acerlo

-¡Neh~! ¡Will!- hablo mas picaro una vez que su tio se salio del lugar para diriguirse a su oficina y rapidamente se abalanzo a el para aferrarce a su brazo

-Grell-san ¿Podria soltarme por favor?- se quejo el chico

-Bailemos Will- el chico jalo del brazo a su compañero para bailar una pieza junto a el despues de que comenzó la musia

-¡No muchas gracias!- se safo de Grell -¡Debería ir a bailar con una chica Grell-san!- se dio media vuelta para tomar aciento, pero Grell inmediatamente lo tomo de la mano y salió corriendo con el de la sala -¿Qué te pasa?- rapidamenté le suelta cuando porfin de detuvieron había corrido asta la asotea de la academia

-¡Solo deseaba estar un rato solo contigo!- sonrió y se recargo en el barandal

-Eres un chico muy raro Grell-san- le miro fijamente unos metros atrás de el

-¡Es verdad!- se veía claramente como miraba hacía el amplio cielo nero colmado de presiosas estrellas

No paso mucho cuando la voz de un hombre se escucho a lo lejos se encontreba mas que molesto o por lo menos eso se escuchaba de pronto las puertas de la azotea se abrieron de golpe era Brendan quien llevaba mas de dos horas buscando a su sobrino, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que estaba junto a William, camino hacia el pelirrojo totalmente furioso

-¡Tio!- el chico dijo sorprendido

-¡Maldito mocoso!- lo tomo de los cabellos y lo jalo, haciendo que el joven gritara de dolor -Callate maldito- le miro –No puedo dejarte ni un solo rato porque desapareses con algun amante- lo lanzo hacia el piso, el pelirrojo callo de golpe pegandose en la cabeza, tu tio rapidamente invocó su guadaña y lo coloco en la garganta del menor –Debiste a ver muerto el mismo día en que naciste- cada palabra era veneno para los oidos de la parca carmesí , solo encajo un poco en la clavicula acto seguido la sangre comenzó a fluir, aunque no forzo el encajar si había logrado clavarle algo, salió del lugar molesto no deseaba seguir viendo a su sobrino, Grell se levanto unas lagrimas caian, William observaba al chico quien se quedo shockeado en el momento

-¿Estas bien?- trato de hablar pero su voz casi no se lo permitia, el chico carmesí se seco las lagrimas con su saco y acintio con la cabeza afirmando que estaba bien, se dio media vuelta para luego salir corriendo pero el chico de cabellos negros no se lo permitio

-¡Dejame- susurro el joven de cabellos rojos

-¡No puedo!- contesto su compañero, y el carmesí volteo para verlo

-¿De que hablas?- las lagrimas seguian callendo

-Grell-san, se que eres hombre pero ¿Te gustaria bailar esta pieza conmigo?- extendio la mano izquierd, el chico sonrió y acepto

Esa noche William fue lo mas amable despues de todo se encontraba furioso por tan mal acto al chico como podía decirle esas palabras tan inmundas a su sobrino, esa noche termino con un pequeño baile haciendo que Grell se calmara solo un poco debido a la petición de su compañero.


End file.
